Tarnished Halos & Broken Wings
by LittleMissNinetiesBitch
Summary: ** see authors note in the first chapter ** Vivienne is probably the wildest girl at PCH. And she's got her own problems. When Rafe Kovich Jr takes an interest in the 'angel with broken wings' and the pair form a friendship, things begin to bloom. And then the truth about her past, (as Sonny's daughter with Lily) comes to light. How will this effect the two teen lovers? And Sonny?
1. Chapter 1

_{A quick authors note: This story came about when my friend and I got to talking on IM. She too was devastated when Rafe was killed off, the boy had so much potential. She is actually writing a **much better story** pairing Rafe with an OC and JaSam, on her account. But after reading hers, I got inspired and asked her if I could do a similar thing but with my personal favorite characters as the family, my own plot.. She said yes, and now, darlings, here is the beginning of MY Rafe future. Seeing as how I love Sonny, and I hate that his children all wind up hating him at some point, yeah.. I'm giving him back the child he'd have had with Lily in the form of 16 year old Vivienne, my oc. I toyed with timelines and ages, I realize this might not be accurate. But I wanted her a year or two younger than Rafe. In my story, Rafe is alive, it's almost a year after the wreck that killed him off of the show. There will be a Sonny/Olivia pairing, lots of !DadSonny moments and even more fluff between rafe and my oc, sexual tension as well.. Because, well, sometimes the sexy side just comes through more than anything in my writing. If you've been reading my Twilight fanfic, Black Sunshine then you know this by now.. If not? You're in for one hell of a hot ride at times._

_And my oc, be warned, is NOT a good girl. She has a past, she has flaws._

_I just pray to Christ I'm doing MB (Sonny) JD (Rafe) and the show justice. No flames, please? It's with utmost wariness that I'm sharing this. I thank my friend for the permission to do my own take on her fanfic, with a different storyline and all that. I also thank her for her patience with my questions and thank her for beta'ing the first chapter. And now, before I ramble on too much, and you guys get totally bored with me, here we go.._

* * *

_Go and fix your makeup;_

_Well it's just a breakup;_

_Run and hide your crazy &amp; start actin like a lady;_

_-Mama's Broken Heart, Miranda Lambert_

The leggy brunette in the white sundress and the red pull on engineer boots paced down the side of the highway just outside of Port Charles, thumb out, scowl on her face, her mascara was streaking she just knew it. She looked like hell but currently the petite curvy brunette wasn't worried about how bad she looked, only just how bad she felt... Just who the hell did her boyfriend think he was anyway, huh? He **wasn't** going to get away with what he'd tried to do to her tonight, he **wasn't going to ruin her** like he had so many other girls so far.

Because she was Vivienne Leigh Monroe. She wasn't some shrinking violet pushover kind of girl. She wasn't the kind of girl who just let any guy get as far as Carter Barrone had, either. Now that he had and she'd given her most valuable thing in the form of her virginity to him, well.. What he'd done tonight only showed her how stupid she could be.

Everybody, she was almost certain, back at the house party in one of the cabins off Vista Point Lake was probably laughing it up. She should've known Carter was just like all the other boys. She should've known that he'd make a fool of her, use her very real feelings against her.

_'Just what the fuck did I really expect an older boy to do, a jock at that? Did I really think that he'd be my prince charming? Just how stupid am I, really? I mean my ma.. She said it best when she told me the male species, as a whole, are dogs.' _the brunette swore aloud just as headlights cut into view. She hiked her leg up on a rock at the side of the road, revealed a healthy portion of thigh, fluffed her hair and reapplied her signature crimson red lipstick just as the car slowed.

The car she'd seen slowed and stopped, the windows came down and she cupped her hands over her eyes to shield them from the harshness of the vehicle's eurolight high beams. She walked over, tentatively and peered in through the passenger window, groaning a little when she discovered that the driver was another student she went to school at Port Charles High with, Rafe Kovich Jr.

Rafe studied Vivienne, this girl he'd sort of been noticing around school since he'd come back from rehab recently. As usual, his throat closed just a fraction and as usual, he couldn't help but think that she looked just like a younger Sam McCall, his former foster parent.

"Is there any reason you're hitching?" he asked finally, as she shrugged and muttered something, hitched her finger back towards the cabins by Vista Point Lake where it appeared that there was a house party, one he'd been just about to go to so he could hang out with TJ and Molly, in full swing.

"Yeah. Carter Barrone, the dickless wonder." Vivienne laughed dryly as she asked him quietly, "Can you maybe just get me back to town? Or at least drop me at Kelly's, I'll call a friend or something." with a shyer shrug that to Rafe somehow didn't suit her.

She was this wild and sassy force of nature, she wasn't shy, quiet or docile.

Except, of course, lately, when he'd try and talk to her in study hall. It was like she'd clam up or something. He'd asked Molly about it but she had not a clue as to why that might be either.

"What'd he do?" Rafe asked the girl.

"Doesn't matter, Rafe, I deserved it. I bought it on myself, okay? The less I talk about it right now, the less likely I am to walk back to the cabin, kick the fuckin bedroom door he's passed out in open and cut off his dick while he sleeps.. Besides.. this is Port Charles we're talkin about.. Just be patient.. Odds are, Rafe? The whole damn school will know on Monday morning." Vivienne stated with a bitter and dry laugh at the end as she held his gaze for a few moments, licked her lips.

As usual she felt the steady fluttering of the literal butterflies in her stomach. And her knees felt like Jello. She felt this heat.. The way he looked at her sometimes.. It was more than enough to make a girl hot and bothered.

But he was one of the 'golden kids'.. And the last she'd heard? He was head over feet in love with his best friend Molly. Who happened to be dating TJ Ashford, a guy Vivienne had in study hall also.

She was one of the 'bad girls' at Port Charles High. How she'd gotten that reputation had been a total lie, another stupid mistake on her part, back in 8th grade, just before she became a high school student... But when it didn't just die down, she let her inner instigating bitch take over and totally transformed herself over summer break around the end of last year, her ninth grade year.

For a little over two years now, she'd been the wild girl on campus, hell, she'd come into Port Charles High with a bang if you really wanted to get technical, her bad reputation followed her from the junior high... Pretty to look at, hard to catch. Wild as hell and no literal filter to speak of..

And until she stupidly opened her heart to Carter Barrone, a second year senior who'd just got his life together and joined the football team, she'd loved it. Nobody bothered her, nobody bothered to get her hopes up by caring, nobody wanted to stick around. Given her personal life at home, it was good, that was what she was used to there as well.. Best not to get too used to having or wanting, needing even, people in her life.

And now it looked like her slip in judgement with Carter, the fucking jerk, was going to start all the old rumors right back up again. Which was fine with her now, she was completely and totally done with the male species as a whole.

Totally fuckin done.

She'd buy a vibrator if she wanted to get off from here forward.

Rafe stared at her a few moments. When she licked her lips, his throat closed up. Her eyes were almost this glittering golden brown, the anger she showed to be feeling right now made them glitter just so. Her hair looked soft enough to reach out and touch and he wondered to himself why in the hell he didn't just do it.

When he'd first noticed her, yes, it had been because she looked so much like a younger and hotter Sam. But then he just sort of observed the girl when nobody else was. She was eclectic, almost a walking contradiction.

She twisted a strand of that soft and long dark hair of hers around her index finger as he stared at her intently for exactly six seconds, no more, no less before dropping his gaze and mumbling quietly (with a racing heart at that) "Get in. I'll take you back to town."

"So.. Since I'm obviously going to be the school whore again, Rafe.. What are you expectin out of this?" Vivienne remarked through gritted teeth as she slid into the passenger seat of Rafe Kovich's car. She looked at him intently, impatiently, expecting an answer.

"Do I have to expect something?" Rafe asked her, brow raised as he let his eyes travel slowly over her curvy and petite body while biting his lower lip and wondering what the hell he'd done to indicate that he'd only picked her up because he expected something...

Did all guys really treat her that badly? If so, she was clearly dating the wrong damn ones.

"No, but.. I know how this works, okay? You're a senior.. I'm a sophmore. Older guys do not approach me unless they want something from me. Guys in general, hell." Vivienne muttered as she shook her head, raked her hands through her long and dark brown hair, turned her gaze to staring out the passenger side window of the car, focusing more on the trees as they whizzed past outside and a lot less on the intense jade green of Rafe's eyes.

She had the passing wonder at how he was in bed. But she dismissed it.

She reminded herself _'Hello, stupid, __**spontaneous and heat of the moment decisions**__ are what got you in this shape, this mess of a girl you are.. Doesn't help when like __**nobody expects anything**_ _**but bad **__from you but.. You shouldn't even be wondering what he's like in bed. You're only sixteen, for the love of God.. Who really does the things you do at your age?' _as she bit her lower lip, reached out for the radio and turned up Katy Perry's dark horse as it came on the radio, anything to drown out the tension and silence between them right now.

"Not all of us." Rafe said as he cut the radio down and looked at her for a few moments after pulling the car off to the side of the road. " Some of us, Vivienne, can actually be nice guys."

"Coulda fooled me. I mean I seem to only find the worst of the lot. And fall for them." she added the last in a quieter voice, tore her gaze from his gaze and tried to stop the conversation from getting any more personal than it was rapidly becoming.

"I noticed, actually." Rafe remarked as he thought to himself again, _'I'm no better for you than those other assholes.. But at least if I had you to myself, Vivienne, you'd know what love felt like. If I weren't so scared of putting myself out there, being hurt again.. Molly keeps telling me I noticed her for a reason.. Our paths crossed tonight... Right after I got finished talking to Molly and TJ earlier at Kelly's about her.' _but instead, he coughed quietly, raked his hand over the back of his neck and after a few moments he spoke up again to say, " Okay, fine.. I do want something.. I want you to hang out with me tonight.. I'm.. I've kind of been dealing with something and it's just better I don't spend any time alone tonight. It's kind of why I was going to the party at the cabin, the one you just left.. TJ and Molly, they've been helping me through things. But they need time alone together... I'm sick of being a pain in the ass for them." as he fixed his eyes on her, waited on her to say something.

Vivienne considered his offer.. If she spend a few hours with the guy, it'd be like opening Pandora's box all over again.. And she knew she shouldn't even be considering it...

But she'd heard the rumors, she knew he was a recovering addict too.. She knew that he'd caused a bad wreck that he'd only recently been sentenced for.. That he'd spent about a half a year or better in rehab and about 6 months in Pentonville (because he'd been a minor still, when the accident took place and he was a first time offender so they took it easier on him) and that he'd basically gotten the bad end of things.

Not to mention, there was the way he was looking at her, both now and when they'd see one another around campus.

She also knew that the last place she wanted to go right now, was home. Because she knew her foster parents would inevitably be high or fighting again.. Or something else she didn't want to put up with, her foster mom would be working, leaving her alone in the house with Bryant, her foster father. And the way the guy looked at her and acted around her at times creeped her out more than anything.

She took a deep breath and then said quietly, "Fair enough. So.. Assuming you have a plan since you want to hang out for the next few hours?"

"Are you opposed to maybe going swimming at night? I mean it's hot.. I just need to cool off.. Or we could go to that arcade that just opened. It doesn't really matter, I just don't wanna be alone right now." Rafe blurted as he held her gaze, watched the way she fidgeted under his gaze and bit her lower lip nervously.

"A swim would feel good." she admitted finally as the two teens drove into town, quietly watching one another out of the corner of their eyes.

The girl in the passenger seat, however, had no clue just how much her life was about to get so much more chaotic and maybe, just maybe, a little better..

Because things were about to come out.. Things that probably should've come out long ago.. The truth about who her father really was, Sonny Corinthos.. And the reason why she'd never gotten to know a father's love.

Because, you see, across town, Sonny was sitting in shock at a letter handwritten by his former father in law on the man's death bed.. In detail the man described how he'd managed to save Lily's child. And how he'd given the child up for her own good, to keep the child from ever knowing the dangers of his own lifestyle, or Sonny's violent lifestyle upon Lily's death a few hours after a rushed delivery of Sonny's daughter.

Apparently, the man, in his old age, and his dying day, wanted the truth out. So he'd started all the legwork for finding the teenage girl for Sonny.

All Sonny had was a picture of the girl at the age of four to go on. But he knew the man, Lily's father and he knew that the man, if telling him all this, was not telling him a lie.

His kid was out there. And apparently, she needed her father because Lily's father had managed to get health and transcriptional records on the girl. She'd never been adopted, but for a few years now, she'd been living with a foster family.

And the 'parents' in this family, according to the older man's notes, written in a shaky hand.. They were not the kind of people you'd leave a pet alone with, let alone entrust a child to.

Sonny's anger boiled and he found himself wishing vehemently that the old man's last breath was painful, excruciating even.

And he made a call to Sam, waking her. He told her money was no object. Just find his daughter. Just help him bring her home at long last.

After all, she was the only piece he'd have left of his beloved Lily, one of his two loves in life. He'd lost them both.. But tonight, knowing that a piece of Lily, of their love lived on.. It gave him a sliver of hope in a recently darkness filled life.

Whatever it took, he would have his daughter back.


	2. Chapter 1, continued

_OMG. I had a reviewer! So excited! I'm glad you like this and I hope you continue to like it! I'm enjoying writing it. I just love the thought of Rafe being alive. I miss seeing Jimmy Deshler on my screen. I mean they coulda cast for a girl to come on and be his love interest, right? My shipper heart won't allow for breaking up Molly and TJ if you can't tell._

_Anyway, you rock, all of you._

* * *

_this crazy fog surrounds me;  
you wrap your legs around me;  
all I can do to try and breathe;_

_\- the dolphins cry, live_

"Know what? Go back. We'll go to the party together." Vivienne muttered as a delayed burst of rage hit her, she thought of everything she'd overhead Carter telling his friends, everything he'd done to humiliate her in front of pretty much everyone there. And she'd had about ten good minutes of silence by now to think. And she was not the kind of girl to just tuck her tail between her legs and run.

She'd always had this strong and fiery temper. Oh, she could be passionate too. But she could also get very, very furious. And anyone who'd ever even partially felt that wrath knew.. It wasn't something they wanted to repeat again, ever. She had a reputation, after all. Nobody ever knew what to expect from her.

"Are you sure?" Rafe asked as he held her gaze, watched her as she mulled it over.

The sly smirk crept onto her vibrant red lips as she said "Yeah. I'm sure. I'm not the kinda girl who runs from shit. Never will be. And besides, I think maybe if he knew just how much what he did to me tonight won't bother me maybe things will be easier. Besides, you'd probably really rather be with your friends than hanging around with me all night." and leaned back against the seat, her hand raking slowly through her long dark hair.

Rafe swung the car around and headed back to the lake. She was wrong, he'd rather be alone with her, but if this was what she wanted, he'd go along with it. Maybe he could keep her from doing whatever it was she had up her sleeve or something by being there.

Somehow he really doubted it, nothing really stopped her, he'd noticed, but at the very least, he'd have one hell of an entertaining night ahead. They parked beside TJ's uncle Shawn's car (_at least thats who he was assuming he parked next to, he didn't see Molly's Prius and he knew that she and TJ were headed up here when they'd all left the diner earlier in the afternoon,)_and got out, Vivienne, he noticed, seemed to have this purposeful smirk on her face.

Something told him in his gut that he might want to watch out for that. She was known around campus as being a handful at best. And the old saying about a woman scorned... he just worried about her, he didn't want her getting into something that might get her hurt or something. Because he knew, somehow, that he'd probably kick someone's ass for messing with her. Like mentioned before, there was this magnetic attraction to her since he'd started to notice her around campus.

So much to the point that TJ regularly had to smack him on the back of the head in their shared class period, study hall, just to make him stop staring at her so intently.

He caught up to her just as she was about to walk into the cabin again, the music was echoing through the closed door. "He's not worth it.. Everybody knows Carter Barrone's an asshole." Rafe said gently as his hand closed over hers on the door's handle. She looked at him and shrugging said "Oh.. I'm not gonna say or do a damn thing to him. I won't have to. I mean unless he just wants to be stupid and get in my face.. Then the entire school will know just how tiny his dick is."

Rafe couldn't help the hysterical laugh that came after hearing her say that, out loud. He opened the door and walked in behind her, his hand went to the small of her back, out of this weird sort of instinct almost. She tossed her leather jacket on the couch where a pile of jackets lie already and grabbed a red plastic cup, filled it with beer from the keg. He gave her a raised brow but she shrugged and took a quiet sip, held it out.

Rafe shook his head and held up the keys then said solemnly, "I have to drive. And I've been in enough trouble already." to which she kicked herself a few times and looked at him a few moments as if she wanted to ask something but kept silent instead. When she finally did speak again, it was to say quietly, "I can not drink.. I mean if it feels better." while biting her lower lip, staring up at him intently. He shook his head and said simply, "Just you hanging out with me right now is working okay." as he looked at her intently.

A girl across the party screamed her name, ran over and flopped into her lap as Vivienne groaned and grumbled, wiped the cheek that her friend Tatiana had just licked. "Seriously, Tata?"

"Seriously, girl. Glad you pulled your head out of your ass." Tatiana said as she flashed Vivienne a knowing grin, nodded at Rafe before saying with a smile, "It's good you're back. A lot of us were worried about ya. You missed it. Will totally threw Carter's ass in the lake for earlier. Got pretty intense when you stormed out earlier." while nodding her head covertly in Vivienne's direction which made Vivienne give Tatiana a playful shove off of her lap and into the floor.

"What? I'm just being honest, girl. So.. Let's circulate? Rafe, you coming?"

"Tata, damn... We're trying to talk." Vivienne explained impatiently as she turned to give Rafe a rare and softer sheepish grin as she explained, "She's obviously been hitting the liquor cabinet in the place. Hope she doesn't think I'll be jumping my ass into Vista Lake bare assed naked again like last time."

"It was fun, girl. Even you said so." Tatiana explained with a laugh as she smiled at her friend and mouthed, "Make a move, Viv."

"Fucking butt out, Tata." Vivienne mouthed back as she turned her attention back to an amused Rafe and explained, "It seemed like a good idea at the time? I mean I quickly realized it wasn't when the cold water nearly froze my tits.."

Rafe burst into laughter and looked at her, smiled. It felt good to smile again and mean it. He hadn't in a really, really long time. "Froze?"

"Solid. I mean I coulda been an ice sculpture when Tata finally got off her lazy ass and helped me out of the water and back up onto the dock." Vivienne admitted as she looked at Rafe, licked her lips a little as her greenish brown eyes locked on his lips , and she thought about what it might feel like to straddle his lap and passionately kiss those lips but sipped her cup of beer quietly instead.

"Guess who showed up, girl?" Tatiana asked quietly as Vivienne leaned in, the two girls continued to whisper, by now Vivienne was lodged between Rafe and her friend, perched on one of their legs a piece. He kept his arm around her to steady her a little and tried not to focus on how natural tonight felt. How much just seeing her tonight had made him smile and laugh, hell even feel a little normal and a lot less insecure about himself and judged by everyone.

Because they'd talked for at least the entire fifteen minutes it took to drive back here and she'd yet to say one thing about what he'd done that night, where he'd just gotten back from, how close he came to totally destroying his life. She was concerned, she asked caring questions, but she'd placed no judgement.

Molly and TJ wandered over and Molly gave Rafe a covert smile, a thumbs up as TJ mouthed "Go man. Seriously.. Barrone was a jerk. You are better for her." as encouragement. The two of them never would have thought they'd wind up befriending each other, but despite it all, they had.

"Girl, no she didn't. Seriously?" Vivienne asked as the two girls, totally oblivious to Rafe and TJ and Molly's ongoing whisperquiet conversation, laughed and Vivienne sat up straighter. Of course, this caused her to be smooshed against Rafe. She leaned back against him casually and groaned aloud as she said "So help me god.. I might just go to jail tonight." while dramatically throwing her hand to her forehead which made him laugh a little as he looked up at her.

God, she was stunning.

"Why?" he asked as he shifted her around in his lap slightly just so the present situation didn't get too awkward.

"This girl, Gisella.. She's from Lancaster High and we hate each other.. She came tonight. Long story short, she brings out my not so hidden inner bitch." Vivienne explained casually as Rafe chuckled and then asked, "Do I wanna know why?"

Tatiana started to tell him exactly why the two girls had gotten into it, back during Rafe's trial when people were at their worst about him and her crush was at it's most intense, but Vivienne quickly elbowed Tatiana and said "She's this stuck up rich little bitch who thinks the world owes her an ass kissing." which made Molly and TJ burst into laughter.

Normally, Vivienne wasn't a girl either of them went out of their way to talk to, just because she was rumored to be such a handful.. But Molly noticed that the girl, in some ways, reminded her a lot of her uncle Sonny.. He didn't hold back either. And he had a quick temper.

She smiled and said "I'm Molly. It's nice to meet you.. I mean Rafe.." as Rafe gave his best female friend a really dirty look to silence her. Tatiana picked up on it and grinned covertly at Molly who mouthed, "He really, really likes her. Really."

"And she's in love with him. It's bad, actually. The nut even made out with his yearbook photo at a sleepover, on a dare." Tatiana whispered to Molly when their respective friends were caught up in this deep and intense quiet conversation which could be noted, looked even more intense when you added in the fact that Vivienne was still sitting/laying sort of in Rafe's lap, sipping from the red plastic cup in her hands as she gazed up at him intently, almost hanging on his every word.

"She's really not half as wild as everyone makes her out to be." Tatiana admitted as Molly added with a sigh, "And Rafe.. he's still really really down on himself for everything he did last year.. It's been hard on him.. And he needs to be happy again. He's smiled more tonight than he has in a while." with TJ speaking up from where he stood behind Molly, hands at her waist, chin on her shoulders, "He's not a bad guy.. I mean if you'd asked me a year ago if I'd ever say that? I'd have laughed.. But he's a good friend. And he wants her."

Tatiana stared at the two older teens and mulled things over as she gave a hint of a giggle and said in a slightly slurred voice, "Vivienne needs a guy who'll be good to her.. Especially with everything she goes through behind closed doors." then adding seconds later, "So.. How do we go about this?"

"We might not have to." TJ muttered as he nodded his head to their friends and gave a slight laugh.

Rafe and Vivienne were totally oblivious that their friends were all intently discussing how to get them together. Currently, Vivienne sat perched in Rafe's lap as she sipped from her cup and asked him pretty much anything one could think of about himself. It felt good to have someone genuinely want to know every single thing that made you tick.

He asked her quietly, "What about you? I mean you have me, sitting here, rambling on and on about me.. But I really don't know much about you, Vivienne." while focusing on those wide brownish green eyes of hers. She had a dusting of small and hardly noticeable freckles, he noticed, and they ran across her nose. She shrugged and then said quietly, "Not much to tell.. I mean I like the color red, I love high heels, I like sneaking out and going to parties.. I'm not really great at talking about myself, sorry." she admitted sheepishly as he nodded and chuckled, raked his hand over the back of his neck and said with an amused grin, "Me either, actually. I mean there's a lot of stuff about me I'd really rather not talk about. Unfortunately, like you pointed out earlier.. Port Charles is what it is. You sneeze and half this town knows it."

"True." Vivienne said as she sipped her drink after raising her glass a little, sloshing some of the beer out of the cup and onto her dress. She giggled and raised a hand to her mouth and Rafe teased gently, "I'm not gonna have to like, carry you out of here am I lightweight?"

"Me? Nah." she muttered as she looked into his eyes and managed a smile. It felt good, being around him. He didn't automatically assume the worst about her like nearly everyone else did. He didn't look at her with disgust.. Yet.

This party, his asking her to hang around him so he wouldn't be alone tonight.. It had done her some sort of good as well in that she actually had someone there who seemed to listen to everything she said. And he wasn't trying to be a jerk like most guys who believed the rumors about her and tried to get into her panties quite often.

It was a refreshing change.


	3. Chapter 1,continued

_OMG. I had a reviewer! So excited! I'm glad you like this and I hope you continue to like it! I'm enjoying writing it. I just love the thought of Rafe being alive. I miss seeing Jimmy Deshler on my screen. I mean they coulda cast for a girl to come on and be his love interest, right? My shipper heart won't allow for breaking up Molly and TJ if you can't tell._

_Anyway, you rock, all of you._

_Yeah, yeah. I'm moving a little fast with it, but trust me, I have a lot of things planned for this, the first kiss is small potatoes compared to a lot of the bigger stuff I got planned._

* * *

_forgive me my weakness;_

_but I don't know why;_

_without you it's hard to survive;_

_cause everytime we touch, i get this feeling;_

_and everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Everytime we touch, cascada_

They found themselves outside, sitting on the shores of Vista Point Lake. Rafe sat close to her and she sat sipping a wine cooler, staring out at the water, hard, as if she were tempted to dive right in. "You okay?" he asked as he thought back to just moments before, the fight he'd almost gotten into with her ex, Carter when Carter cornered her up and got in her face about coming back to the party with Rafe, acting as if she belonged to Carter.

Rafe had punched the guy in the nose and smirked when Carter dropped like a literal hot potato and he stood over the guy just a few moments, arms crossed, just looking down calmly. Then he'd turned and walked away, picked up Vivienne and walked out here, to the lakefront.

"Yeah, I just. I can't believe that fuckin idiot. He did what he did earlier and then he turns around and tries to have some territorial pissing contest with you. I'm sorry, you didn't.. You didn't ask for this shit to happen and you to wind up right in the middle. I had it under control, Rafe. You don't.. You've got enough trouble, okay?" Vivienne babbled nervously as her hand raked slowly through long and dark hair that tonight, was wavy. She licked her lips as she sighed, shook her head as she finally looked at him and said quietly, "You've had more than enough bad stuff happen to you, Rafe. I'm nothing but trouble, okay?"

He shrugged, looked out at the choppy black waters of the lake as he thought about what he was going to say next. "Yeah? Well we could both use a friend. Does he grab you like that often though?" Rafe asked finally as he turned his solemn jade green eyes on her, looked at her.

"It is what it is, okay? The guy thought he'd get something outta me and he of all my fault, Rafe, let's not forget that." Vivienne sipped her wine cooler as she twisted the charm bracelet that Carter bought her for her birthday, back when he was still trying to get in her panties and was being quite the charmer.

That was two slaps and a few long months ago by now. Not that Vivienne hadn't put her hands on Carter back, of course, because she had. She'd actually taken off her favorite fire engine red stilettos and nailed him in the back of the head once when they had a physical fight. And then there was the time he thought she was being a little too flirty with a guy and tried to drag her out of a party. She'd nailed him with a wine bottle that night to get his hands off her.

She stayed, however, because he'd always say he'd be different, he'd always swear that he didn't mean to hurt her. She stayed because it was the only way she knew, her foster parents relatioship was similar. She didn't know what a loving relationship with a good guy felt like.

"Why keep going back to it?" he asked, struggling to figure out what would make a sexy and seemingly confident girl like her keep going back. He'd had a good life when his mom and Rafe were alive. They'd loved him, they'd genuinely loved each other.

"Because I'm an idiot, apparently." Vivienne muttered as she finished off her wine cooler and turned to face him, looked at him, reached out with her fingertips and raked them slowly across his lower lip as she managed a really soft smile that seemed to suit her more than the cocky flirty smirk. He reached up, grabbed her fingers on impulse, his lips danced across the tips as they slid over his lower lip.

"No, you're not. You just loved a guy who was a bad guy." Rafe said as she shook her head, held his gaze and told him solemnly, "I'm not some angel or something, okay? Just trust me. You are better off as far away from me as you can get." while biting her lower lip as she slowly pulled her fingertips back, marveled to herself about how his lips felt on them just now.

Her skin tingled at the contact.

If she were a selfish person, like everyone thought she was, she'd go for it and damn the consequences. She wanted him, wanted to love him and maybe even be loved by him, that badly. But she wasn't. He had enough to deal with without adding her thousand issues and flaws to that list.

"No, you aren't. But you don't deserve over half the crap that Carter put you through, either." Rafe admitted as he looked at her, moved her hair back behind her ear so that he could actually look into her eyes, his view wasn't obstructed by the curtain of hair hanging in her face.

"It is what it is, Rafe, okay, damn it. Look, I got what I deserved, okay? I mean what did I honestly think Carter wanted?" Vivienne muttered as she looked at him a few moments, her eyes focused on his lips again, intently. He was just being too sweet right now, the alcohol had her tipsy, she'd wanted him so bad that she could taste it almost at times and maybe it wasn't one of her better ideas but..

She leaned in and pushed him gently back into the sand, leaned over and pulled him into an intense lip biting kiss that she only prayed didn't disgust him or something tomorrow when he woke up and remembered what happened tonight, how they'd run into each other here.

He groaned and leaned upward a little, his hand slid slowly down her back after it tangled in the long and thick dark hair a few moments and he deepened the kiss in intensity, parting her lips with his tongue, nipping at her lower lip. His hand rested on her lower back, gripped gently as he held her in place on top of him, continued to kiss her, almost breathless by now.

He rolled them so that she was the one pinned, continued to kiss her. On her part, he feared, it was a strong lapse of judgement or some spur of the moment thing, maybe she had this misguided notion that she had to 'thank him' for punching out her abusive asshole of an ex, Carter about an hour ago before they'd walked out here to get away from the party, just talk or something.. But for him, this was something he'd actually wanted to do since about the fourth or fifth time he'd seen her around Port Charles High.

And yes, it felt as gratifying as he'd secretly always thought it would since then, to kiss her. He pinned her hands above her head as he leaned over her, continued to assault her lips with his passionately. They finally stopped to breathe, she sat up, looking at him with wide and curious brownish green eyes, bit her lower lip intently as her hand trailed slowly through her messy post makeout hair.

"So.."

"What made you kiss me?" Rafe blurted as she shrugged and looked at the water. She wasn't giving him the satisfaction of an answer. But apparently, if his next actions, slipping in to sit behind her, positioning himself so that she sat between his knees with his arms around her shoulders and his chin resting on her shoulder as his lips grazed her neck. He could feel her pulse race and she knew he wasn't going to just let her not answer him.

"Because, Rafe, when I want to do something, I tend to do it. I wanted to kiss you so I did." Vivienne admitted vaguely on purpose. He nodded and pushed for more of an answer though.

"Look.. I can't explain it, okay? I just did it." she finally said as he looked at her after turning her around in his lap. She fidgeted a little, not used to the way he was being gentle. When all you're used to is arguments and violence, whether it be at home or in a relationship with a guy.. It's a shock to the system to go from one extreme to the other because Rafe was touching her, kissing on her like she was made of glass or something.

Her lips still tingled from the hot and heavy kisses that happened over five minutes by now. He raked his hand over the back of his neck, held her gaze intently as he tried to think of something to say. His brain, however, had other ideas, it apparently decided to quit working for him the second he'd flipped them so that he had her beneath him, his lips against her lips.

He was going to need a week of very cold showers. There had to be a reason she kissed back like she did. Hopefully, he thought to himself, it wasn't just because she thought she was obligated, that she had to thank him for being a decent guy and punching her ex when her ex tried to grab her and drag her out of the party about an hour ago.

Of course, TJ had helped and between the two of them, haha, Carter wound up being tossed out on his ass. Then there was the punch to the nose Rafe had taken great personal pleasure in giving Carter.

Or was it the alcohol? Because she had been putting them away since they walked into the party.

She said she wanted to, but he wanted to know why... And getting an answer from her, obviously, was going to be like getting a splinter out of one's skin.. It might take a while.

Maybe if he kept being her friend, popping up? It hadn't worked with Molly, but.. Molly seemed to think that it was necessary with Vivienne.. As did Vivienne's own friend Tatiana.


	4. Chapter 1, concluded

_OMG. I had a reviewer! So excited! I'm glad you like this and I hope you continue to like it! I'm enjoying writing it. I just love the thought of Rafe being alive. I miss seeing Jimmy Deshler on my screen. I mean they coulda cast for a girl to come on and be his love interest, right? My shipper heart won't allow for breaking up Molly and TJ if you can't tell._

_Anyway, you rock, all of you._

_Yeah, yeah. I'm moving a little fast with it, but trust me, I have a lot of things planned for this._

* * *

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again_  
_Go on, take on this whole world_  
_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

_my little girl, tim mcgraw_

"What'cha lookin at?" Olivia asked Sonny as she walked into his parlor with a glass of scotch for him. He'd come straight home from the coffee shop, he hadn't been out of the parlor since. If she had to guess, he'd been on the phone over half the time, she'd heard the hushed tones as he spoke to whoever was on the other end. Now he sat in front of the fireplace with a picture of a little dark haired girl in his hands.

The girl wasn't Kristina, either, which had Olivia more than curious. But then the vision hit her, and she sat down and asked quietly, "What's goin on, Sonny?"

"A letter came for me today.. From Lily's father." Sonny said grimly, the rage at what the man had done surfacing all over again. He took a long drawn out sip from the glass of Scotch and then continued, "According to him, Olivia... Lily and I never actually lost our daughter. The bastard took her, gave her up for adoption. Lily died, with him and I wasn't even there to..."

It was a rare moment of vulnerability for the hardened mob boss, one in which Olivia could appreciate. She was his oldest pal, after all, and now as his lover, as his fiancee, it was her job to try and help him work through whatever was going on, because apparently it was upsetting to him. And it worried her because she didn't see Sonny Corinthos upset often.

Angry, hell yes. But never just down and out upset like this.. At least not since Connie's murder. And even then he'd been more than a little angry too. She scooted close to him on the couch and lie her head on his shoulders as she asked, "He say where we were gonna find her?"

Sonny looked at Olivia a few moments and then gave a smallish smile as he shrugged and said "I came straight back here, I've been on the phone with Sam and Spinelli, even that man she's seeing, Silas for over a few hours now. They're all gonna help me. Or at least that's what they claim." Sonny mumbled. He wasn't sure if he believed them or not, but he knew that if anyone could actually help him find his daughter, the living piece he had left of his first wife Lily, it would be Sam and Spinelli.

Maybe Dr. Clay could get into any hospital records he might need. He got the feeling the guy would do it if the incentive were enough. As if by some sign, his phone rang and he held up a finger to Olivia who nodded, fell silent. After all, if Sonny could find this girl, bring her home.. Maybe he'd get to finally get closure into that part of his past. It'd always haunted him, she knew, the way he'd lost both Lily and their child, who would've been in her late teens this year if Olivia counted up the numbers right.

Sonny stepped out into the hallway and Sam said quietly, "That name that your former father in law gave you, Sonny.. The girl, according to everything I've found so far, is living right here in Port Charles.. We can't access her records and Spinelli is having one hell of a time trying. If I find anything else tonight I'll let you know.'

"Get some rest, Sam." Sonny chided as Sam said quietly, "We both know I hardly ever sleep anymore. Jason's gone, I.. I can't."

"Things not going so well with that Clay guy?"

"They are, Sonny, but we both know he will never be Jason." Sam said as she talked to him a little longer in the hopes that Spinelli could override the firewall and access Vivienne's records while she had Sonny on the phone. But gradually, she realized that this was not going to happen for Sonny in one night. But she wanted to do it. The man had been having a hard time lately, and sure he had Olivia, but there was nothing like having a chance to fix something in your past you'd always wished could be fixed.

Sam knew that now, in the wake of Jason's death a little too well.

Sonny hung up with Sam and Olivia asked with hopeful eyes, "Well?" as he shook his head and said "They did find out she's living right here.. Under my damn nose. Leave it to Lily's father.. That man, if I could strangle him right now." and lightly punched a table sitting next to his leather sofa. Olivia rubbed his shoulders and said quietly, "So we'll keep lookin.. But I coulda told ya that.. I saw it.. earlier." as she pulled him into a kiss.

She'd talk to Dante tomorrow. Maybe the right side of the law could bring this little girl home where she belonged.. and after all, she would be Dante's half sister. And family was nothing if not important to Olivia.


	5. Chapter 2

_OMG. I had a reviewer! So excited! I'm glad you like this and I hope you continue to like it! I'm enjoying writing it. I just love the thought of Rafe being alive. I miss seeing Jimmy Deshler on my screen. I mean they coulda cast for a girl to come on and be his love interest, right? My shipper heart won't allow for breaking up Molly and TJ if you can't tell._

_Anyway, you rock, all of you._

_Yeah, yeah. I'm moving a little fast with it, but trust me, I have a lot of things planned for this._

* * *

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again_  
_Go on, take on this whole world_  
_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

_my little girl, tim mcgraw_

"I have another sister?" Dante asked, shock in his face as Olivia nodded and said "If my vision was right, yeah. And she's gonna be a handful." a small grin coming to her lips as she added this last part and then seconds later, continued, "Which is why I'm thinkin.. If she is the handful I think she's gonna be, might just be able to type in her name and find an address.. I mean it's worth a shot." as Dante spoke up and added, "And it'll keep Sonny from tearing half the damn town apart trying to find her. What's the name, ma?" as he grabbed a pen, waited on his mother to tell him the name. As she did and he wrote it down, he had this feeling himself, that the last name sounded really, really familiar.. He just couldn't quite put a finger on it..

"Hang on a sec.." Dante said as he rose to his feet, went to the arrest records for the week and flipped through a few pages. He slammed the book shut and said "We had the son of a bitch who's got her, who supposedly adopted her, but his wife and the girl came in, he got let loose. His wife dropped the charges she had on him. He's still got a few charges that he's gotta go to court for though, stuff we found on the guy when we bought him in." as he shook his head and said quietly, "The girl, ma.. She was scared to death of the guy.. I could just see it in her eyes. She acted like a little hardass, but she was freaking out, fidgety, scared."

Olivia nodded and said quietly, "So.. How soon can we get her back where she belongs then, huh?" as Dante said quietly after a few moments long pause, "I dunno... I can find a reason to make a house call with the guy, do some checking into the girl first.. Then if I got enough suspicion, ma.. Maybe I can do something.. But right now? I can't do anything legally, my hands are tied. They'd like to be around that other guy's throat, but they're tied."

"So let's work on untyin 'em, son." Olivia said gently as she hugged her son and said quietly, "I knew it was a good idea to come here first. Ya dad, he's sitting in Greystone trying to figure out the messiest and most complicated way to do what we're gonna try and do.. I love him but he's too damn complicated sometimes. Thought I'd come here, I just.. I kinda had a hunch after I had that vision.."

"Yeah, well I'm glad you did, ma. I'm gonna get into looking in on it, seeing what I can do. Tell Sonny I'll come by tonight, I wanna talk to him about this, okay?" Dante called out as his mother walked out of the station. He flopped down into his desk and raked a hand through his hair, remembered the talk he'd had with the brunette teen girl.. A girl that he now suspected just might be his half sister.

And he literally had no way currently, to get her out of the situation she'd confessed to being caught in, afraid of and under Sonny's roof.

He stared at the phone on his desk a few moments and then stood, walked out of the precinct. Maybe if he went to the address, he could find something. Anything really, to get her out of the house she was in, the situation she was apparently more afraid of than she acted like.

* * *

"Well? What'd he say?" Sonny asked, pacing his parlor with a scotch in hand. Olivia sighed and said quietly, "Said he was goin over there, he was going to look for anything that might get him an arrest for the guy, Sonny. He thinks the guy's workin for Julian though." which made Sonny tense and sit down, grumbling as he fought to control his anger. Had Julian and Lily's father been in on this particular thing, together? They'd always been enemies, hell. It wasn't that far of a stretch, not to Sonny, who was paranoid at best.

"If that son of a bitch is even halfway responsible for my daughter being raised in a house like that, not here, with me, where she could've been loved and happy, had a somewhat safer life, Olivia.. I'm gonna kill the guy." Sonny growled as he looked at the scotch in his hand, threw the glass at the wall. Olivia winced a little, but she didn't blame him for his anger currently. If someone had her kid all this time and only when they were about to die they finally told her, she'd probably have been more furious than Sonny was currently.

"No, Sonny, you're gonna let the law handle this. Dante thinks he can find somethin, get her outta there. He was going over there tonight, sort of feeling the place out. In the meantime, Sonny, what'd Sam find about her? I wanna know everything."


	6. Chapter 3, Feburary

_OMG. I had a reviewer! So excited! I'm glad you like this and I hope you continue to like it! I'm enjoying writing it. I just love the thought of Rafe being alive. I miss seeing Jimmy Deshler on my screen. I mean they coulda cast for a girl to come on and be his love interest, right? My shipper heart won't allow for breaking up Molly and TJ if you can't tell._

_Anyway, you rock, all of you._

_Yeah, yeah. I'm moving a little fast with it, but trust me, I have a lot of things planned for this. FYI.. This chapter takes place about 2** months after the initial discovery of Vivienne being Sonny's daughter was made.** **We're gonna assume that Dante's spent the better part of the past two months quietly compiling a case against the people who took Vivienne and raised her as their own child. **I got inspired by recent events to forgo the other chapters and even if I'd wanted to use the ones I had written already, I wouldn't have been able to because my computer is a piece of shit and ate them after getting a virus._

**_OTHER IMPORTANT THINGS:_**

_\- Rafe and Vivienne are in that stage where they're a couple but they're not a couple.. Like they're not labelling it, but they're very much in love and adorable and flirty and stuff. :) because it's cute and fun to write fluff._

_-Sonny and Olivia have **broken up** but remain friends. I wanted to do CarSon in my story, I didn't realize how much I missed Sonny + Carly until I watched them today on GH, and that prompted me to go that route. So Sonny has been to Pentonville, like on the show, and he's been pardoned._

_\- I skipped the whole drama that went down with the bomb and the prison break too. It did happen, I just won't post about it in here, since I haven't been able to update for so long, I thought I'd just jump right into the current storylines, where he's settling back in at Greystone with Avery and soon, with Vivienne._

_I wanna thank everyone who has continued to check this story for an update, and those who reviewed, I was so psyched to finally be able to get back on and see that it had a few reviews on it! Love you guys. _

* * *

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again_  
_Go on, take on this whole world_  
_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

_my little girl, tim mcgraw_

"Nobody move, I'll get the door." Vivienne grumbled as the door to her parents apartment was knocked on, the knock sounded urgent or something. Her parents didn't even pay her any attention, right now thankfully, they were far too busy fighting with each other. "Shut the fuck up, seriously. And you gotta wonder why the cops are constantly down here or we're constantly at the station. It's because this god damn family is fucked up." she grumbled, a scowl playing on her lips as she threw the door open, blinking, finding a police officer standing on the other side.

"I'm Detective Dante Falconeri.. Are your parents home?" Dante asked, hearing the arguing behind Vivienne, the girl he now knew was his half sister, intensify. He looked at her with a raised brow when she turned around and shouted "Can you two shut the fuck up, seriously? Apparently, the neighbors are getting sick of your crap too, there's a cop in the hall, damn."

"Is everything okay?" Dante asked, eying the situation carefully, wondering if what he was witnessing at present was enough to get his kid sister safely the hell out of here. He got his answer a few seconds later when the man of the house walked past the door, grabbed Vivienne by the elbow as hard as possible and slammed the door shut in Dante's face. The sound of flesh striking flesh was enough to make Dante knock again.

The man opened the door. "Whaddya want, huh?"

"You're under arrest." Dante said as he grabbed the man a little bit harder than he would normally grab a suspect when apprehending them, pushing his face into the wall as the man laughed and said quietly, "I'm just gonna get out again, man. The wife's a spineless little piece of crap. And that mouthy brat deserved discipline. And you can't prove a damn thing, man. All they got is your word that I hit her."

"That's all they're gonna need." Dante growled at the man as he read him his rights, took him down to the squad car, put him into the backseat. Only then did he turn and say to the man with a grim smirk, "Oh and by the way? I wasn't there to arrest you for domestic violence.. You gave that one up all by yourself. I was there to arrest you for kidnapping."

"The fuck?"

"That girl in there? She ain't your daughter. But you knew that already, didn't you?" Dante asked, staring at the man, waiting, wondering what lie he'd come up with, he had to hand it to the man, in the past, he'd been nothing if not good at lying through his asshole to get out of charges.

Not tonight. Sonny was getting his daughter back tonight.

"Prove it, detective."

"Oh trust me.. I'm gonna." Dante said as he locked the doors to the squad car, walked back into the apartment building, knocked on the door. This was the hard part.. Or so he thought.. He'd thought that maybe, just maybe, the woman would at least be a little upset, she'd want to do everything she could to try and say that Vivienne was her child.

The exact opposite happened.

Vivienne stood just out of sight, smooshed against the wall that shut the kitchen off from the apartment and she listened to the detective explaining to her mother what happened, what her husband had done. She gaped in shock, she felt her stomach churning, felt the anger rising quickly. Why the hell would they do this, take her from her real family?

What did they gain from it?

And why keep her if they hated her? Why not let her go and let her have a normal and happy life? Did they just want to ruin her life or something?

All those questions raced through her mind and she didn't think, she just reacted, going to her room, grabbing some stuff and going down the fire escape. The only person she wanted to see right now, she needed to see actually, was Rafe. It shocked and scared her how quickly she thought of him when she thought of comfort, of being happy.. But since the night of the party a month or so back, they'd gotten super close. They were sort of weird, like they were a couple but they didn't label it. Labels made Vivienne uncomfortable.

Yet in times like this, Rafe was always the first person she went to.

* * *

Rafe sat up in bed, hearing the window to his room in his uncle's apartment being knocked on. He slid out of bed, opened the window, and Vivienne stepped in, went into his arms. She was hysterical about something, her face was red again, her eyes were swollen from crying. After he held her a few moments, got her calmed down enough that he could actually understand what she was trying to tell him, he asked quietly, "What's wrong?"

"My parents... They're not my parents.."

"Did that jackass hurt you again?"

"Doesn't he always? This is different, Rafe.. A cop came and I heard him talking to that woman.. I can't, I won't.. I refuse to call her my mother if she and that bastard she's married to actually did what she admitted to doing to the cop.. They took me from some guy. His wife just died, his wife's father paid them a huge sum of money, apparently, to do it, then helped them forge papers to say they'd adopted me and.." Vivienne rambled, looking at her hands, still in shock. If what the woman who'd pretended to be her mother for so long now claimed were true..

Then her father was living right here, in Port Charles, under her nose, the entire time. The shock of it all was too much really, she was twice as freaked out as she'd ever been in her entire life, everything was up in the air right now.. What if her real father didn't want her? Or what if he did and thanks to the fact that he was a known mobster, she got thrown into the system when the two people she spent an entire life calling parents were thrown into prison for what they'd done. If the cop was there, that meant they had proof anyway and they were going to make an arrest.

"I can't go to a home."

"You won't, Viv."

"I will, Rafe.. I mean what if my real dad doesn't want me or worse, the court won't let me go to him? Or what if I get there and I wind up hating the guy? I mean he's been all over the news lately, he's just gotten pardoned from prison.. " Vivienne rambled, biting her lower lip as Rafe looked at her and she stared back. Not even the intense calm of those green eyes of his was helping calm her down currently, the girl was in full blown freak out mode.

Rafe held her against him and asked quietly, "Did the cop tell you who your father was? Did he say he had proof? They might have been acting on suspicion, Viv. But no, you won't.. If we have to, we'll leave town or something."

"You can't do that, Rafe, remember? If you miss one meeting with your probation guy, you go back to juvie. I don't want that to happen.. You..." she looked at her hands before taking a deep breath and admitting aloud, "You can't do that, damn it, because I love you and you're the only person in this whole crappy world I actually do trust."

The words were out now, would things get better for the two lovers or worse?

Rafe blinked and smiled for a minute, said quietly, "I love you too. And if you trust me, Viv, you have to do what I say, okay? This will work out, it has to.. Did they actually say they were going to do anything, I mean?"

"I don't know.. I got pissed and panicked and I ran out before I heard the rest of the conversation.. But they said that my father is that Corinthos guy.. That his first wife, Lily, she was my mom." Vivienne said quietly as she stood and paced, her hand winding in her long dark curls as she lightly kicked at the foot of Rafe's bed, scowled when it hurt her toe.

Rafe gaped at her, then said quietly, "Sonny's not a bad guy.. I mean for a bad guy.. Maybe if you gave the guy a chance?" as he stopped her pacing, looked at her, kissing the top of her head. "Then I won't have to worry about you being in that house with the two of them, what they might do to you or something. He won't.. He wouldn't hurt you, I don't think."

"But I don't know that."

"If something happens, Vivienne, we'll figure something out. I promise."

* * *

Dante figured that the girl, his kid sister, might be in her room or something. But when he finally got the woman to tell him which room belonged to Vivienne, and went inside the room, it was empty. From the doorway, the woman said in a stiff voice, "Little whore's snuck out again, I see.. She thinks I don't know, her sneakin in and out every damn night."

"Maybe because living here, with you two psychotic pieces of shit scares the living hell out of her? Could that be what makes her leave?" Dante grumbled as the woman looked at him angrily and then said "You ain't supposed to say stuff like that."

"Yeah, well a mother's supposed to give a damn about her kid. And I can clearly see that you don't." Dante snapped as he asked in an icy and calm voice, "Is there anywhere she'd go?"

"Hell if I know, I'm just glad she's not underfoot so much now. Is this guy, Sonny.. Is he gonna take her now? Because if Kip is going to prison, I damn sure ain't gonna keep the little brat. She ain't my kid, never was. I kept telling him this was a bad idea, especially when he spent all the damn money that Hector guy gave us back then to take the little snot. Even tried leavin him. Didn't work.. He kept findin me, kept threatening to go to the cops and tell 'em I did it, I came up with the whole thing.."

"You'll both be going to prison, actually, because after what you just admitted to me a few minutes ago in your kitchen? You're as deep in this as he is.. But yes.. Sonny will be taking back his daughter." Dante said as he looked at the woman, disgusted by the things she'd said, her reasons for participating in this whole thing. If she hadn't wanted to be a mother, she never should have taken a child.. Especially not someone else's.

"Does she keep a diary?"

"The hell do you think I'd know for?"

"Nevermind, asking you anything is totally pointless. I'll look for her myself. Right after I take you two down to the station and get you booked. If it were up to me though, you two would be skipping the jail cell." Dante snapped as he cuffed the woman, lead her down to the squad car, put her in the back seat beside her husband. As he drove to the station, he wondered just how hard this was going to be, Vivienne having to adjust to actually having a family who cared about her for once.

The second he'd gotten the two into a cell, he stepped out to call his father.

* * *

Sonny answered his phone just as he got Avery to sleep, and asked Dante, "Well? Am I gettin both my girls back?" as he watched Avery sleeping, smiled to himself a little. He'd promised himself while in prison that when he did get out, he was going to be a better father to all his children, a better man for Carly. This time, damn it, they were going to have a relationship that worked and was honest.

He'd gotten Avery back earlier, and he'd been waiting on pins and needles on Dante to call and tell him that he'd just been able to arrest the two people who'd kidnapped Vivienne, he was bringing Vivienne back tonight. Carly walked over, rested her chin on his shoulder and listened, a brow raising when she heard Dante say that Vivienne must have heard him talking to her 'mother' freaked out and ran off or something, that the woman told him she snuck out almost all the time.

"Gee.. After all the shit you and Sean told me the kid went through, gotta wonder why.. Can you find her?" Sonny asked, finding his cell phone, texting Sean, who'd been sort of shadowing Vivienne since he'd went to Pentonville, watching out for her, explaining the situation. If need be, he'd get Sean and Max out there tonight, looking for her. The streets were no place for a teenage girl after 11 on a weeknight.. Or any night for that matter, and they definitely weren't safe, especially right now, for his teenage daughter.

"Dante will find her Sonny. If you want, we can get Avery and we can ride around and see if we spot her on our own?" Carly asked, holding his gaze, giving his hand a squeeze to show that she was as much a part of all this as he was, that if they were going to do this, be together again, she was going to take everything that came with it, good and bad.

"We might do that." Sonny said as he smiled a little, kissed the top of Carly's head and walked over to Avery's crib again, watched her sleep.

* * *

"Yeah, dad. I'm gonna try a few places. If I can't find her, I'll put out an APB at the station. I'll call ya back later, okay?" Dante said as he hung up and focused, eying the docks, the group of teenagers milling around outside some movie theater or something. He waited a few moments, watching them, trying to sniff out the one most likely to snitch, then he approached the girl.

"Do you know this girl? Have you seen her tonight?" Dante asked, brandishing a picture of his younger sister, eyeing the girl intently.

"Depends.. What you want with her?" the girl asked, eyeing the cop intently, her arms crossed. She knew Viv, of course, they had English together.. But she wasn't about to tell some random street cop that.

"She's my sister. She snuck out tonight and I'm kind of lookin for her for my dad." Dante said as he eyed the girl and asked again, "Have you seen her tonight?"

"Ain't seen her since English class.. But if you wanna find her, officer? Start by findin Rafe, that guy.. They're together all the time. It's kinda cute, actually, it's just good to see her with a guy that treats her like she's somethin, ya know?" the girl said dreamily as Dante chuckled a moment and then asked, "When she's with Rafe, where are they usually?"

"Down by the pier.. There's this pizza place, they go in there a lot."

Dante thanked the girl and took off towards the pizza place, wondering if the girl had just fed him what she thought he wanted to hear in fear or something. But he bumped into Molly and TJ, two of Rafe's friends and he asked Molly, "Is Rafe dating someone? A girl named Vivienne?"

"Yeah, we're actually meeting them here, Rafe just texted and said he wanted to talk to me and TJ, why? What's wrong?" Molly asked, concerned look on her face, wondering what might have happened. She knew Vivienne well enough by now to know that her home life wasn't that peaceful, and Molly worried that something might have happened, that Vivienne might not know about it.

"It's a long story, Molly."

"Wait.. What's going on?" Molly asked, TJ looking up too, curious look in his eyes as he asked, "They're not.. They're not in trouble, right?"

"No. I just gotta find Vivienne and take her somewhere."

"What happened? It wasn't those people she calls parents, right?" Molly asked, wondering what might be going on. Dante sat down and then said quietly, "Vivienne's your cousin, Molly. She's Sonny's daughter."

Molly gaped a few moments then asked, "With Lily, right?"

"Mhmm.. And I've got enough proof to get her out of that house she lives in, I just arrested that man and that woman tonight. I was supposed to take her back to Sonny's but she ran out or something. I think she mighta heard me and the woman talking and panicked, ran out or something. So I'm trying to find her."

Molly nodded and then said quietly, "She's going to live with Uncle Sonny, right?"

"Yeah, that's what he's hoping. If the people don't find some way to beat this, to disprove everything I dug up. I don't see them doing that."

* * *

Vivienne and Rafe walked into the pizza parlor and Vivienne gaped as she saw the cop from earlier, talking to Molly and TJ. She looked up at Rafe with wide eyes and muttered quietly, " What do we do?" as she hugged against Rafe. Rafe slipped his arm around her and muttered back, "Act normal.. At least see what Dante has to say. He's your half brother, Vivienne, if what you heard tonight is true. I don't think he'd willingly look for you, to take you to Sonny, if he knew something bad was going to happen."

"But.."

They walked over to the booth, Vivienne cleared her throat and asked quietly, "So.. What do you want with me?"

Dante looked up at the girl, smiled and then said quietly, "Well, seeing as how I finally found enough hard proof to put that man and woman in prison, I'm here to take you to your father." being careful not to be too excited, or too formal, she was defensive right now, edgy, and hell, he couldn't blame her for it, not one little bit. If he'd overheard what she had earlier, he was 90 percent sure he'd have reacted the same way.

Vivienne stared at Dante a few moments. She wondered suddenly, why she hadn't noticed it before.. In coloring, hair texture, other things.. They both favored a lot.. She'd seen this man, Sonny Corinthos, enough on the nightly news lately, to know what he looked like, and she thought that yes, if this were true, they did favor each other a lot.

It was a shock to her system, having a half brother, or three of them, rather.. And two half sisters, her best friend, apparently, was her cousin as well.. She looked at the others sitting in the booth, then at Dante, said quietly, "Okay, fine. But if I hate it there, I'm not staying." as she gave Rafe a goodbye kiss, hugged Molly and TJ, both of whom assured her that Sonny would at least try to be a better parent than the other two had been, even if he did screw up a lot at times, she wouldn't be getting hurt anymore.

With all that done, she slunk out the door to the pizza parlor, waited on Dante, arms crossed. Once he came out, she got into the passenger seat of his patrol car, stared out the passenger window as she wondered to herself if she were making a mistake, if she should've just ran like hell.. Or was she finally going to have a happy and relatively normal life?

"Sonny's not the worst father in the world." Dante mused aloud, mostly to reassure Vivienne, who looked understandably scared as hell at the current moment.

"Yeah, well, I'll have to get to know the guy before I go sayin that." Vivienne muttered as she added "Compared to what I did have, anybody's father of the year. I have... I mean this is all really weird, okay?"

"It is. And it'll take time, but hopefully, you're going to get used to it all."

"Hopefully." Vivienne muttered, going back to quietly staring out the window of the squad car as it drove out of the main part of town, into the more private and gated areas where all the 'rich' people lived. The big mansions and stuff, the place she never bothered going into. She wondered what this whole adjustment was going to be like, what her real father was really like.

Because he couldn't be exactly like everyone else said, a bad guy, right?


End file.
